mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Empire Bay Police Department
:For law enforcement in general, see Police. :For the Lost Heaven equivalent, see Lost Heaven Police Department. The Empire Bay Police Department or the EBPD is responsible for law enforcement and investigation within the city of Empire Bay. Included in the EBPD is also the Empire Bay SWAT Team, which deals with situations that call for a higher need of weaponry expertise and negotiation and other special force skills. In Game In Mafia II, the EBPD is at most times your enemy. In game play footage and interviews from E3 2008, it showed that you can bribe police officers to look the other way, or you can also show fake papers such as the registration to carry a weapon, but the latter was taken out of the game. Also the classic run from the police and hide. If you change your clothes, the police will arrest someone who is wearing the same outfit you were when you chose to flee from the police. The game will use a system of 1 to 4 stars to indicate the gravity of the crime committed/amount of police force pursuing the player. Losing the police during a 1 star pursuit will grant the player freedom from police until another crime is committed. After a 2 star or higher level pursuit the player will have to change car, license plate or clothes or else police might recognize him and restart the pursuit. The Police will respond to robberies and killings. If a person is killed in a business, the building will be cordoned with police tape. Unlike it's predesessor, the police will ticket other drivers for violations. They will also try to arrest enemy henchmen if their guns are out. This way police can be used to help fight your battles for you provided you have your weapon holstered- however henchmen always resist arrest and police are usually short-lived. When killing a policeman with a weapon you will become wanted regardless if you were seen doing so or not. Equipment This is the equipment of the EBPD: Weapons * Remington Model 870 Field gun * Smith and Wesson Model 12 Revolver * M1A1 Thompson * Thompson 1928 (SWAT only) * Baton Vehicles * A Culver Empire Police Special in the 1940s segment. * A Smith Custom 200 Police Special in the 1950s segment. * A Culver Empire Detective Special only in a cutscene. * May make occasional use of specialized Parry City Bus and Shubert Armored Truck for transport of prisoners etc. Notable members of the EBPD Chief of Police *Police Chief Grady Captains *Captain Gordon Hawkshaw *Captain Joshua Anderson Detectives *Tony Rossi Sergeants *Sergeant Devado Tactics * One Star: Police will respond by either giving a ticket, I.D. check, or a warning to the criminal(s). * Two Stars: Police will give high speed pursuit in attempt to arrest the criminals(s) back-up units are more likely to pursue also. * Three Stars: Shoot to kill,and may also set up roadblocks with or without spike strips. * Four Stars: Police will do whatever it takes to stop culprit(s) automatic weapons, M1A1 Thompson, roadblocks, and any previous method. * May also put out an APB, All Points Bulletin, on you or the vehicle you were driving or is currently driving. HUD hud1.png hud2.png hud3.png hud4.png hud5.png hud6.png Gallery File:Mafia_II_fine_-_ticket.jpg|Police Officer Giving Vito a Ticket File:Mafia_II_-_offence_interaction_options.jpg|Offence Interaction Options: Attempt to bribe, Show permit or Try and Escape File:Mafia-ii_roadblock_vs_Dezilia.jpg|Running Into a Police Roadblock with a Delizia Grandeamerica File:Arrested.jpg|Vito Bribing the Police File:Multas.png|Ticket Note Pad File:Comisaría.png|The Empire Bay Police Department Headquarters in Uptown Ebpd generic.png|Normal Officers Swat2.png|SWAT Officers Fighting Joe and Antonio Balsamo in Maxwell's Supermarket Category:Law Enforcement Category:Empire Bay Category:Mafia II Category:Empire Bay Police Department